Education(Skill)
Education(unlearned) The character never went to a school, he has to pass a education check everytime when he wishes to read or write. Education(novice) The Character went to a school and and can read and write normal. If the text is difficult or in a special style, a check may be neccessary. foreign languages: The character can speak a foreign language. it costs 1 Skillpoint + number of foreign languages allready learned. the same language can be learned multiple times to improve the accend (2 points) and the recognizability as an foreigner. (at 3 points) master:(all expert skills have this master skill) with hands and feet: the character can try to communicate with every new language after 1 hour of hearing it. The meaning and complexity of the message and the Languages determs the difficulty.Every addional hour gives a +10 bonus. If the education check fails, the character has to wait 1 day until his next try in which he does not add bonus. Teacher(expert) The Character is able to teach all his skills to other characters. If he does this successfull, he will get 1 Skill point. Teacher( master) Ambitous teacher(ability): if the character teaches his skills, the cost are reduced by 50% Learning teacher(ability): the character may trow a eductaion check after each adventure: if it shows Easy, the character get +20% Skill point, normal: +40%, hard: +60% and very hard + 80% skillpoints for that adventure. Studying(ability): The character can learn with the right books one skill for free as long he has the books to read out. He only may have on studied skill at the same time and can change it when having to another skill, if he possesses the right book. Depending Research(expert) The character is able to get informations about objects, can combine objects with each other or create new concepts. Identifer: The character get information abaout an object. He may find out the age, origin, the value, the attributes (each needs ond idetifer action) A failure means the character needs more ressources, a critical failure means the informations might be wrong. The time to study the object determs the difficullty: easy: more than 1 day, easy: more than 3 hours, hard: 1 hour, very hard: 1 phase. Research(Master Area of expertise(check): physics, math, weapons, armour, computer, robots and such (choose one) Age of expertise(check): middle age, stone age, age of darkness and such (choose one) Value(check) Crazy tikering: thc Character is able to build crazy items in short time, which he can use once for a very certain situation. it will brake afterwards. Difficullty is determed by the time: easy: 1 hour, normal: 1 phase, hard: 1 round Wisdom(expert) The character spren some time stuying philiosophy and putting himself in perspective. Everytime the character get psyche from a source, he may do a hard Wisdomcheck to avoid to be scared, angry or depressed. Also the character automatically loses some Psyche points at the end of every adventure. Wisdom(master) Wise(check) calm as shit(ability): the character can once per hour meditate about his situation and loose all psyche of one kind. ths takes 10+ 1D10 rounds without distrubens (the point go back to the attrbutes) Duelist(expert) The character spend some time dueling in his educational times and now he is a expert in fighting only with 1 one-handed weapon. His second hand must be empty(at least no shield or weapon). If the character is unlearned or novice with the weapon he is using, he may use duelist for his check. if he also min. an expert with the weapon, all attacks in melee from the front against the character get his reflex as a malus on all checks against him. Duelist(master) duelist(check) parry weapons(ability): if the character wields a smaller weapon of the same typ as the main hand weapon in his second hand, he gets the reflexbonus even if he is not a expert in this weapons or attacks against him get a reflex x2 malus against him in melee from the front.